A database management system is used to store data in relational tables that are accessible by database management software. Clients are able to submit queries, such as Standard Query Language (SQL) queries, to the database management software to cause retrieval or update (insertion, deletion, or modification) of data in the tables. For enhanced performance, many database management systems are implemented as parallel database management systems implemented in a system having multiple computer nodes.
An enterprise (e.g., company, educational organization, government agency, etc.) may keep enterprise data in a parallel database management system. However, the enterprise may also employ a different file system, such as a distributed file system, to store other data. The presence of both a parallel database management system and distributed file system may result in inefficiencies in how data is accessed from the parallel database management system and distributed file system.